Test of strength
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Aikane gets kidnapped. The Toa go to rescue her. Mainly written by Aelia with bits from me. Have fun spotting them. Rated T for violence, rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Galem sorry for the accidental spoiler.. Your second question will be answered in two stories time.

One o' clock had come and gone on Metru Nui, and city wide, few were still awake. The weavers were only just starting to pack up, having just put the final touches on a rush job, while on the other side of Ga-metru the astronomers were eyeing the approaching cloud with great displeasure.

Neither heard a shadowed figure creep stealthily by, nor did the trainee still awake in the newly built hospital stir from her studies as he passed.

Nor did the figure, curled on the couch in the only lit home sense that something was amiss, the violet hued Toa idly turning a page and smiling as she recognised the place in the picture. She wondered what it looked like now, almost two years after they had left, then sighed, feeling it was unlikely that she would ever see it again.  
She was so engrossed in her book that she never heard the footsteps coming down the hallway, nor their owners quiet sigh as they leant against the door-frame, watching her with an amused smile.  
"Are you planning on getting any sleep tonight sister?"  
She had to stifle a chuckle as Aikane nearly toppled off the couch with a yelp, before she glared at the smiling Toa of Water, one hand pressed against her heartlight in an exaggerated gesture.  
"You scared the Karzahni out of me sis," she exclaimed quietly, frowning at Gali as she slouched into the room and perched on the edge of the couch. "I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I only noticed when I came downstairs for a drink," she replied, yawning. "The question still stands though,"

"Eventually," Aikane shrugged. "I'm not that tired,"  
"Which would explain the dark shadows under your eyes," Gali replied dryly, eyebrows raised.  
"Fine, not mentally tired then," Aikane conceded, leaning over to take a sip from her drink, carefully ignoring her sister's pointed sigh and roll of her eyes. "I'll head to bed soon, I just want to finish this chapter,"  
Gali glanced curiously at the book the Toa of Twilight was reading and shook her head.  
"That still?" she asked with a smile. "Nothing more than a lot of nastiness and six idiots,"  
Aikane snorted.  
"You count yourself in that?" she asked teasingly. "Surely you jest sis,"  
Gali grinned back.

"I certainly did not help matters," she chuckled. "I was inflexible and temperamental as the rest of them,"  
She gave a huge yawn, obliterating anything else she might have added, then glanced pointedly at the clock.  
"I'm off back to bed," she said, stifling another yawn. "You should get some sleep too, or you'll be comatose for the celebration tomorrow and...you'll want to be awake for this one,"  
"Oh? and why is that?" Aikane asked curiously, trying to hide the hopeful thought that had sprung, unbidden into her mind.  
"You'll just have to wait," Gali yawned teasingly. "Night sis,"  
"Night," was her absent reply.

Chuckling sleepily to herself Gali headed back up to her room and climbed into bed again, still amused at the blush that had crossed Aikane's mask.

Chuckling sleepily to herself Gali headed back up to her room and climbed into bed again, still amused at the blush that had crossed Aikane's mask.

...

A faint noise from the roof reached the nearly-asleep Toa of Water's ears, Gali opened one eye and peered around. She shook her head, mumbling something about husi birds before rolling over and closing her eyes again.

A moment later a second sound roused her again, this time followed by a thump and a very faint curse. She shifted uneasily, staring at the ceiling as she listened for any further sound, then jumped as the distinct noise of a window shutter being opened could be heard. A soft scraping sound followed, then quiet footfalls came creeping down the hallway, Gali hastily shutting her eyes and feigned sleep as someone glanced into the room, then withdrew. She waited a few seconds before hesitantly opening her eyes and glancing around. The footsteps continued down the hall, and she slipped from her bed, catching up her aqua axes as she crept over to the door. She peered cautiously around, watching as a heavily armoured being glanced into the room where several Toa Voya slept.

She tightened her grip on her axes and had opened her mouth to raise the alarm when the being's mask glowed and a blackish green energy surrounded the Toa of Water.  
"All too easy," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder to where the now sickly-grey Toa had collapsed. He allowed himself a brief smile and moved back to shove Gali's limp form back into her room and shutting the door. He scooped up her axes as he passed, thinking that they would bring him a tidy bonus on top of his usual payment.

He slunk down the hall and crept down the stairs, an amused sneer crossing his twisted mask as he spied the glow of several lightstones and a violet form curled on a chair, utterly absorbed in a book.

Blinking as a furtive sound from the stairs brought her back to reality, Aikane grinned and shook her head, waiting for her sister to try to startle her. She realised with a jolt that it was half one already and conceded that she really should be heading to bed.

When the expected jolt never came she glanced around, confused as she realised there was no one there.  
"Sis?" she asked quietly, then frowned uneasily as the silence drew out.

Still no answer. She heard a strange rustle from just outside the doorway and she smiled.  
"Kokua, that you?"

An uneasy shiver ran down her back when there was no response but silence and she slowly climbed to her feet and crossed to the centre of the room, wishing that her quarter staff was not still in her room. She stretched, assuming a defensive posture and waited.

Something caught her eye and she spun in time to see a large shape flit into the shadows along the edge of the room.  
"Who's there?" she demanded sharply, activating her Vohaki and watching as the darkness rippled away to reveal...nothing.  
"You'll find out soon enough,"  
Aikane whirled as the chilling voice came from behind her, and managed to duck a blow aimed at her head.

Aikane whirled as the chilling voice came from behind her, and managed to duck a blow aimed at her head. She blocked another wild punch, the impact sending her staggering backwards. She hit the bookcase with some force, rolling out of the way as several heavy books fell out. Thinking quickly she seized one and hurled it at the armoured being. The corner hit him in the chest, buying Aikane a few seconds to scramble out of the way while yelling for help.

Her cry was cut off a second later as a solid hand closed around her throat, squeezing just hard enough to make it difficult to breathe. She struggled frantically, tearing at the the arm that held her with her fingernails and fighting down the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. She vaguely heard him swear and step backwards as footsteps could be heard. She felt herself being dragged against the nearest wall and shoved roughly against it, before the grip loosened and she fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

"So these are your rescuers Toa?" he rasped as Kokua and Anuenue burst into the room, Kokua wielding Aikane's staff. "A Turaga and a freak of nature?"  
He laughed mockingly, drawing a small but brutal looking axe as Kokua's eyes flashed angrily and she swung Aikane's staff at him, while Anuenue activated her staff, trying to blind him with intense bursts of colours.

The being merely laughed harder, blocking Kokua's strike with ease before casually waving a hand and plunging the room into impenetrable darkness. With nothing to reflect off, Anuenue's colour bursts were rendered useless and she called out as there was a scuffle at the door as several of the Toa Voya tried to enter at the same time. Kokua meanwhile had her Rahkshi half to thank for the ability to instantly adapt to sudden changes in light, and so she wasted no time in slamming Aikane's staff into the beings stomach. He let out a surprised grunt and staggered backwards. Aikane saw a chance to escape and she darted forward. Kokua pressed her advantage, swinging the staff again and again trying to keep the attacker off balance. Aikane had reached Kokua and nodded as the hybrid gestured for her to stand behind her as she kept moving forward. She could see Anuenue from the corner of her eye, creeping up behind him with the intention of tripping him up.

They were almost in position, with the Toa Voya rapidly fanning out around them in order to attack when a cruel smirk crossed the being's mask, and with an impossibly fast movement dodged Kokua's swing and struck her in the face. She reeled back from the blow, Ferinus grabbing her arm before she fell before giving a shout of frustration as the being caught Aikane by the shoulder and held her to him, his axe levelled at her throat.  
"Nice try Makuta-spawn," he sneered as they all froze. He took a step back, dragging Aikane with him, then growled under his breath. "Where's that Turaga gone?" he muttered, then yelped as something sharp jabbed into the gap on the back of his knee. He spun, one hand holding Aikane, the other swinging his axe as Anuenue ducked behind one of the upturned chairs. He used his mask power to drop one of the Toa of Air, a smirk crossing his mask as at least two of his companions immediately stopped to help him, then took a step towards where the Turaga hid.  
"_Sister, look out -"_  
"Oh, telepathic are we? Well that's easily fixed,"

Kokua gave a shout of outrage as the being deliberately smashed a heavy fist into the side of her sister's head. Before she knew what she was doing she had launched herself at the sneering being, swinging Aikane's staff wildly. She barely registered it being torn from her hands, Kokua twisted, attempting to rip off his mask. He growled and shook her off, using the brief seconds respite to sling Aikane's limp form over his shoulder, then yelled in rage as the freakish looking being managed to yank his bag from his shoulder. He snatched it back, swearing as the canvas ripped and half his gear spilt out, followed by the axes he had stolen from the Toa of Water.

This only served to enrage Kokua further and she lunged at him again, fingernails curved into claws as she tried again for his mask. Seeing an opportunity the remaining Toa Voya swiftly moved in to help, seemingly boxing in the would-be kidnapper.  
"Get off you freak!" he roared, snatching at a disc that had nearly slipped from his bag, before using the side of his axe to deal Kokua a blow that sent her flying backwards. The disc in his hand glowed and both he and Aikane vanished just as Sheranu and Ferinus made to seize him.

The overwhelming darkness let up almost immediately, Anuenue quickly moving to brighten the surviving lightstones and staring around at the mess. Ferinus was glaring at the space where the being and Aikane had been not seconds earlier, while Sheranu was hastily picking his way back to check his brother. A faint groan from behind the Turaga alerted her to where Kokua lay and she hurried over to check her, 'calling' to Amaya and Gali as she went. Amaya answered almost immediately, and said she'd be there as soon as possible, while there was a worrying silence from the Toa Nuva of Water.

"Has anyone - " she began, glancing over her shoulder.  
"- seen Gali? No, Resha's gone to look now," Ferinus replied, anticipating her question as he glanced worriedly at the stairwell. He looked back down at where Solisha and Sheranu were supporting a grey and only semi-conscious Malie before shivering slightly and hurrying off to follow his closefriend. Anuenue nodded and looked back down at Kokua, wincing as she spotted the gash on her forehead, a huge lump already starting to form. She gently touched the wound, then carefully tried to shift her sister into a more comfortable position. She heard footsteps coming back down the stairs and turned in time to see Ferinus re-enter the room and hurry over.  
"Gali's upstairs, she's in the same state as Malie," he said quietly, glancing over at the Toa of Air as he spoke. "I'm going to find the healers - looks like she'll be needing one too," he finished with a wince, glancing down at Kokua.  
Anuenue nodded, then glanced back down as Kokua stirred, Ferinus making for the door.

Kokua's eyes flickered open as the door slammed behind him and she winced, one hand creeping up to the lump on her head.  
"Spirits that hurt," she muttered, glancing woozily at her fingers and grimacing at the blood there. "He...he took Aikane didn't he?"  
"I'm afraid so - that's not such a good idea sis - " Anuenue began as Kokua struggled upright.  
"...probably not," was her whispered answer as Kokua managed to lean against the wall, now very pale. "...oh what now?"

There was some kind of commotion at the door, and what sounded like a brief scuffle before a large amount of people tried to enter the house at the same time. Anuenue just shook her head at the squabbling that seemed to follow, then managed a strained smile as Nokama ducked in, followed by several healers. Lakino made a beeline for where Kokua was slumped, Slàna following Ferinus to the stairwell while Okoth and a trainee joined the group around Malie.

A few minutes later Amaya entered the room, swiftly followed by her closefriend and several other Toa. Amaya glanced around then moved to join Anuenue and Kokua, Lewa and Nokama following close behind. Nokama drew Anuenue to one side, the Turaga of Colour swiftly catching her elder sister up with everything that had happened, while Lakino examined Kokua.  
Lewa exchanged a worried look with Amaya, then nodded as she murmured something about going to check on Gali. He shook his head slightly then moved to crouch beside Kokua. Lakino was by now cleaning the cut, and wondering whether one of the Toa of Ice were around to supply some ice. "There'll probably be one here in a quick-moment," he answered quietly, thinking that he could predict which. "Is she alright-okay?" he asked, seeing the lead healer frown.  
"I can hear you, you know," Kokua murmured, closing her eyes again. Lakino sighed.  
"The cut is superficial, I doubt it will even need stitching, but..."  
She trailed off, rummaging in her bag before coming up with a small lightstone.

"Kokua, open your eyes for a minute - thanks,"  
Lewa watched as Lakino shone the small light into the hybrid's eyes, ignoring her complaints, then raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at him.  
"Give me a hand moving her to the couch please?" she asked, then smiled ruefully at the Toa of Air's quip.  
"A hand-help?" he asked as he gently scooped his friend up and carried her over to the unoccupied couch.  
"I can walk you know," came from the drowsy sounding Kokua as he deposited her at one end and then sat next to her feet, still watching as Lakino checked her again.

"I need to go back and pick up a few healing draughts," she muttered, glancing at Kokua again. "She has a bad concussion, maybe..."  
She paused, considering, then shook her head.  
"Keep an eye on her," she said quietly, ignoring the glare Kokua shot her. "If she starts acting strangely, if she starts slurring or if she's sick, come get one of us straight away. I need to go check on Gali,"  
Lewa nodded, then managed a smile as Kokua aimed a scowl at him as he scooted closer.

Crossing the room, Lakino glanced at where Okoth and the Le-matoran trainee were treating Malie, and nodded when her friend shook her head, answering her unspoken question. She gestured for Okoth to join her for a moment and quietly told her to keep an eye on Kokua before smiling reassuringly at the trainee as he glanced over with a concerned expression.  
"I'll be upstairs if you need me," she finished, both healers heading back to their respective work. She could hear quiet voices as she jogged up the stairs and she quickly made her way into Gali's bedroom.

The Toa of Water herself was sitting up, though she was almost completely grey, little trace of her normally deep blue colouring remaining. She was leaning against Amaya, who had a protective arm around her shoulders, while Reshana leaned against the wall next to Ferinus. She managed a weak smile at the healer before it swiftly faded, leaving the Toa looking like she was on the brink of tears.  
"Is everyone alright?" she asked softly, glancing up at Lakino as she went to speak to Slàna.

"Malie looks to be in the same state as you, and Kokua has a nasty concussion, but everyone else is fine," the healer replied, watching as Gali leant her head against Amaya's shoulder, then turned back to Slàna who shrugged.  
"Aikane's really gone?" she asked quietly, then winced when Lakino nodded.  
"So it would seem," she answered equally as quietly, then nodded at Gali. "How is she?"

Slàna pulled a face.  
"She's uninjured," she said with another shrug. "Whatever...whatever she was hit with though seems to have completely drained her elemental energy. The only reason she's up and talking like she is is because Resha gave her some of hers,"  
Lakino glanced at her with interest.

"I'll let Okoth and Acirru know that then, they're having some difficulty rousing Malie," she said, glancing towards the stairs.  
"I'll do it," Slàna said, already heading for the stairs, leaving Lakino to get a closer look at Gali. The Toa of Water looked miserably over at her, missing the anxious look Amaya and Reshana traded.  
"I should have yelled, tried to wake everyone up - " she began, before both her sisters swooped in to stop her.

"He would have grabbed her anyway," Reshana added grimly. "I...I don't think we saw half of what he was capable," she added with a shiver.  
Gali nodded, still looking unconvinced, then tried to struggle to her feet.  
"Oh no you don't," Amaya said, she and Reshana managing to catch their errant sister as her legs almost immediately buckled. They manoeuvred her back onto her bed where Lakino sat, glasses in one hand as she rubbed her face with the other.

"I think it would be best if you stayed up here tonight," she said tiredly. "I get the feeling it's going to get somewhat rowdy down there and you need rest,"

"Come on sis, there's nothing you can do downstairs," Reshana added practically. "We're not going to be able to go after her tonight, get some sleep,"  
Gali sighed, about to argue further then glanced up as someone cleared their throat at the doorway, Kopaka peering in.  
"Lakino? If you're finished here, Lewa wants to talk to you," he said, his gaze flickering between Gali and the healer. "Slàna thinks Reshana should come too,"  
Lakino met his gaze and nodded in understanding, then smiled as Amaya said she'd keep an eye on the Toa Nuva of Water.  
"Thanks," she replied, gesturing for Reshana to precede her. "You know where I am if you need me," she added as she hurried from the room.

While Lakino had been checking the Toa of Water, Lewa had been listening to Kokua's account of what happened, and as she drew near to the end of her story, he glanced sharply at her, wondering if it was his imagination, or whether there was a faint slur to her words. He kept listening, frowning as he noticed that yes, there was now a definite slur to her voice and she was starting to trail off as though she couldn't find the words.

"Hey feather-sis, you okay?" he asked, glancing behind him to where Okoth and Acirru were now talking to Anuenue and Nokama.  
"...'ve been better," Kokua quipped, smiling woozily at him as she absently tried to smooth a few feathers. "... sleepy though...and everything's kinda..."  
She gave the sign for wobbly and slid down the couch a little. Lewa swore under his breath and peered around, wondering who he could send up to get Lakino without worrying Kokua.

"This is no time for a sleepy-nap," Lewa said in some panic as she slid further down into the surviving cushions, eyes closing. "Come on you, up,"  
She opened one eye and frowned slightly.  
"'...perfect time for a ... sleep, 'tis getting late,"

"Fair point, but..."  
Unable to come up with a more compelling argument, he poked her in the ribs until both eyes opened and scowled at him. Lewa shivered as he noticed she seemed to be having trouble focusing on him, his worry deepening as she reached out to smack him and missed by several inches.  
"Wha...? Stop moving about," she said irritably. "And...shouldn't your shadow twin be rescuing 'kane, not hanging around here?"

"I...Feather-sis, how many fingers am I hold-standing up?" he enquired slowly, holding his right hand up.  
Kokua was silent for a long moment before a soft whimper escaped her.  
"I...it's t-too blurry, I can't..." she started then tried to smile as Lewa gently took the hand she held out, before turning to motion Slàna over.  
"Hang in there feather-sis, you'll be okay-fine," he said reassuringly, glad she couldn't see the worried expression on both his and the healer's masks.

As Slàna gently probed the wound on the Torahka's forehead, Lewa glanced around as the front door opened again, Kopaka entering, followed by the rest of the Toa Nuva.  
"Oh this could get fun-interesting," Lewa muttered, seeing the expression on Tahu's mask.  
"Not here it won't," Slàna answered grimly, following his gaze before going back to her work.

Kopaka noticed the smirk on Lewa's mask and raised an eyebrow and moved to join him, glad to be away from the Toa of Fire. He was taken aback by the warning glare from the healer, then turned to Lewa in some confusion.  
"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked, then frowned as he noticed the lump on Kokua's head. "And what happened?"  
Lewa's smile faded and he shrugged, "I'm not sure-certain, but whoever t-took Aikane smashed her across the head, and - "  
"Toa Kopaka, can you go get Lakino and Toa Reshana please?" Slàna interrupted anxiously as she watched Kokua. "They're upstairs with Toa Gali,"  
Kopaka nodded his assent and hurried off while Lewa squeezed his friend's hand as she made a frightened noise.

By the time Lakino and Reshana returned, Kokua had grown more agitated, Lewa struggling to convince her to stay put.  
"Feather-sis - oh no, don't - " he began, swiftly managing to catch her as she tried to get up again.  
"I need - 'kane's - "  
He pulled her back onto the couch where she slumped against him, wincing and shielding her eyes from the light. Lakino exchanged a look with Slàna, both healers instructing Reshana on what they needed her to do.

The young Toa of Water looked nervous, especially as Amaya and Anuenue joined them, both sitting by Kokua and trying to calm her, but nodded, slowly summoning a glowing ball of water and spinning it between her hands. She slowly enlarged it, then nodded again as Lakino spoke encouragingly, and with a slight motion of her hand sent the ball spinning into a mist around Kokua's head. She mentally directed it to where she could sense the worst of the Torahka's injury, all watching as the mist brightened for a second, before slowly fading.

"Wow," Reshana whispered, peering anxiously at Kokua. "Did it work?"  
Lakino stepped forward to check on her just as the Torahka gingerly opened her eyes and looked around.  
"I...I think so?" she whispered hoarsely, experimentally moving her head about. "It no longer feels like it's about to explode so..."  
She managed a wan smile at the Toa of Water, who returned it, a smile crossing her own mask as the healer swiftly examined Kokua then nodded.

"Nothing a few hours of sleep can't fix," she answered, then glanced up at Reshana. "How are you feeling?"  
"Me? I'm fine, that was amazing," Reshana answered, unable to stop an awed grin despite all that had happened. "It was harder than Gali makes it look though - "  
She was suddenly glad that her closefriend had moved to join her, his arm wrapped around her waist to support her.

"Speaking of sleep," he said with a chuckle, just shaking his head as she frowned at him.  
"I'm fine, just a little...tired s'all," she muttered, not meeting Slàna's eye as the healer raised an eyebrow at her.

Lewa chuckled at the pair's sniping as Slàna insisted that the Toa of Water at least sit down, then looked down at Kokua, suddenly remembering she was still slumped against him.  
"Oh feathersis," he sighed on seeing that she was trying to wipe away tears. "You too sis?" Amaya sighed, squeezing Kokua's shoulder. "I just had this conversation with Gali, it wasn't your fault either,"  
Anuenue nodded her agreement as she sat on Kokua's other side.  
"I think we are lucky to have stayed in one piece," she added quietly, reaching up to touch the remaining bruises on Kokua's face. "Very lucky,"  
"I..."  
She trailed off, stifling a yawn, then sighed as Lakino told her again to get some rest.

"Sleep it off sis, there's nothing we can do for Aikane tonight," Anuenue added quietly, getting up again to allow Kokua room to stretch out.  
Kokua reluctantly nodded, allowing Lewa to shift out of the way and pass her a cushion.  
"I'll go find some warm-blankets," he said, squeezing her shoulder and hurrying off. He missed the speculative look Amaya shot at his retreating back, the Toa of Colour concealing a smile as she bent to hug Kokua. "Get some sleep sis," she said quietly, straightening up and glancing around the room to see who else had arrived.

Nearly all the islands Toa had shown up along with their respective Turaga, the room now seeming very crowded. She caught Takanuva's eye and he pulled a face, gesturing to where Turaga Vakama was standing next to Tahu, apparently intending on keeping the fiery Toa under control. She sensed movement at her side and glanced down to where Nokama stood beside her, following her gaze. She nodded in approval as Vakama glanced her way and raised his eyebrows.  
"He's taking this harder than I would expect," the Turaga of Water mused as she peered over at the thunderous looking Tahu. "I wonder..." she shook her head.  
"Time enough to find out when we get her back," she said softly, looking up at the clock. "I think we should start organising a place for everyone to sleep until morning, there is little to be achieved right now,"  
"Shouldn't...shouldn't we have gone after her straight away?" Amaya asked quietly, hoping that none of the others had heard. "What if we missed a chance to trace her?"  
"Anuenue said that he used a teleportation disc to escape," Nokama answered. "If he had escaped on foot or by sea, we would already be after her but by disc...that makes it harder,"

"Harder? Doesn't that make it impossible?" Amaya asked incredulously. "How are we to trace her then?"  
"I...I am not sure," Nokama admitted. "Perhaps one of my brothers will have a way,"  
Seeing Amaya's despondent look, she sighed and drew the young Toa over to the nearest unoccupied couch and gently pushed her into sitting down.  
"It looks bleak now I know, but we'll be able to look at more clearly in the bright of day," she said. "Get some rest, there's nothing more to be done now,"  
Amaya gave a half smile and drew her knees up to her chin as she peered around the room. "Is that an order?"

She had just reached the top of the stairs when Kopaka backed out of the Toa of Water's room and gently shut the door behind him. He turned, seemingly in a hurry and pulled up short as he nearly ran into the Turaga of Water.  
"M-my apologies Turaga Nokama," he managed after regaining his balance. "I did not see you there, I -"

"Relax," she said kindly, stepping aside so that he could pass. "What's the hurry?"  
"Gali asked for something to drink," he said, pausing a few stairs below her. "She is nervous about being on her own however and - "  
"I will keep her company," Turaga Nokama finished, smiling at the flustered Toa of Ice. He nodded gratefully and continued, Nokama turning to enter Gali's room.

She sighed as she spotted the Toa of Water tearfully curled up against the headboard, knees drawn up to her chin as she picked at the edge of a blanket. Gali glanced up as she heard the door creak and tried to smile, furiously rubbing her eyes as the Turaga came to sit beside her.  
"Your turn then?" she asked hoarsely.  
"My turn?"

"To tell me that it wasn't my fault," Gali said bitterly.

"I have just come from where a number of people have been trying to convince Kokua of the same thing," Nokama said wryly. "It was not your fault, nor hers. The fault lies with whomever decided to take her in the first place,"  
Gali still looked unconvinced, still picking dismally at the blanket.  
"Is Kokua okay?" she asked after a few minutes. "I heard..."  
"She is fine now," Nokama said reassuringly. "Hopefully sleeping by now,"

Gali remained silent, correctly guessing what the Turaga was going to say next.  
"As should you be," the Turaga added, raising her eyebrows at the fleeting smile the Toa gave. "Am I getting predictable in my old age?"  
"You sounded like a healer," Gali answered, both looking up as the door opened and Kopaka returned, carrying a pitcher of water and a couple of glasses, a blanket tucked under his arm.

"Everyone is settling down for the night," he said as he straightened up. "There will be a few of us on guard in case anyone returns, but..."  
He shrugged, Nokama nodding her agreement at his obvious belief that they would not be further interrupted.  
"You are staying up here Turaga?" he asked. Nokama glanced at Gali who nodded.  
"I-If that is alright - "

She managed another smile at the look on Nokama's mask, then shifted over to pour herself a drink.  
"I should rejoin the others," Kopaka said, shifting slightly. "If there is anything else you need...?"  
"I am fine," Nokama answered with a smile, Gali echoing her.  
"Thanks," she added, smiling up at the Toa of Ice as he nodded to her and then bowed to the Turaga. Both watched him leave, carefully shutting the door behind him as he went before Nokama turned to the Toa of Water again.  
"You should - "  
"Sleep, I know," she sighed. "You're not the first to say that,"

"And if you're not careful, I won't be the last," Nokama replied. "Lakino was worried about you,"  
"It's not me they should worry about," Gali muttered before she could stop herself. Nokama sighed and sat beside her, pulling the Toa into a comforting hug.

...

Some time later Nokama gently disentangled herself from the sleeping Toa's embrace and carefully shifted her back into a more comfortable position before draping an extra blanket over her.

She glanced up at the light tap on the door and turned in time to see Anuenue crack open the door and peer in. Nokama held a finger up in a shushing motion and motioned for her to enter.  
"Vakama and the others want to talk to you," the rainbow hued Turaga said, glancing down at the sleeping Toa of Water. "I'll stay with Gali...how is she?"  
Nokama shrugged sadly, "About the same as Kokua; completely convinced that what happened is her fault," she sighed.

Anuenue just sighed, Nokama glancing suspiciously at her.  
"Don't tell me..." she began, pausing as Anuenue gave a wry chuckle.  
"I've already been disabused of that notion by our brothers," she answered, picking up the spare blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I don't really think...but..."  
She shrugged and looked up at Nokama who nodded in understanding.  
"I'd better get going," she said with a sigh as she started for the door. "I know my brothers, they will be getting impatient,"

"Very probably," Anuenue replied, settling in the chair in the corner. Nokama glanced at her again before ducking out the door and hurrying down the stairs.

It was surprisingly quiet down in the living room, the Turaga of Water glancing around with a raised eyebrow, wondering who had managed to persuade eleven wide awake Toa to settle down and, in a number of cases actually go to sleep. She noticed that Tahu had been kept on the opposite side of the room to Kopaka and that Takanuva had clearly been assigned to keep an eye on his elder brother.

"Everything okay-fine up there?"  
"That depends on what you mean by 'okay-fine'," Nokama answered as Matau came up behind her.  
"I think in this case-instance, alive-well and not being cart-stolen off to some distant-far place," the Turaga of Air said bluntly, guiding his friend to where the five other Turaga sat. "And they accuse me of being impatient," he added under his breath. Nokama smiled at this and gracefully slid into place beside her brothers, Matau following.  
"What kind of chance have we of tracing her?" she asked, glancing between Dume and Vakama.  
Vakama held out his hands in a defeated gesture.

"Little," he said heavily. "I have never heard a way of tracing a Mask of Teleportation. Perhaps somewhere in the archives, or the library a way could be found, but..."  
He shrugged.  
"I don't hold out much hope," he said in a quieter voice.  
Nokama nodded slowly, noting the suddenly slumped shoulders on the crimson hued Toa sitting behind them, then turned to Dume.  
"Brother?"

"I have never encountered a way either," the elder Turaga admitted. "We can only hope that whoever has taken Aikane has taken her for their own gain and will contact us...perhaps in that there will be a way to trace her,"  
"Perhaps," Onewa muttered. "Slim hope though,"  
"Have you a better idea brother?"  
"Having...persuaded our respective Toa to calm down and not get into petty fights with each other, do you think perhaps that we should set a better example, brothers?" Nokama asked pointedly, glaring between Dume and Onewa. After a moment of huffing and muttering, both subsided.  
"Perhaps, in the morning Anuenue, Amaya and Gali will be able to reach Aikane, try and get some idea as to where she's being held," she offered a moment later, sounding more hopeful than she actually felt. She nearly smiled as she felt a hand squeeze hers from under the table, then sighed in agreement when Whenua made a remark about the limits of telepathy.

"Did he drop anything here? Any clue as to who he is or where he came from?"  
"Actually..."Matau said, looking startled. "Lewa mention-said that Kokua rip-tore his bag, that that's how she got Gali's axes back, but maybe something else fell-dropped,"  
"It would be a start," Vakama offered, glancing around at the trashed room. "Though I think perhaps we should wait until morning,"  
"Why wait? The sooner we can find something..."  
"Where do you want to start looking?" Vakama pointed out. "If you want to wake the entire room, go right ahead. As for me, it's nearly four in the morning, and I am not dealing with the fuss that would create,"

"I cannot say that the thought thrills me either brother," Nokama said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I think we should take their example - " she waved at the, mostly, sleeping Toa around them. ", sleep on it and then work out our next move in the morning,"  
There was a general noise of assent, Nokama stretching and slowly getting to her feet again.

xXx

While the Turaga of Metru Nui slowly made their way to bed, on a far off island, the armoured being materialised, a violet figure slung casually over his shoulder. He strode through a high pair of gates, nodding to the pair of guards who watched as he passed. The guard on the left watched with interest, then glanced over as his partner spoke.  
"'Ten credits says that one doesn't last the week," he said in a bored tone, idly flipping a coin in the air.  
The murky red one thought about that for a moment, then shook his head.  
"Twenty and a night shift on two weeks," he countered. "I've heard of this one,"  
The green one shrugged.  
"Alright, your loss. Shame really, she didn't look too bad,"  
His companion rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Anything with a pulse," he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft rain fell on the island of Metru Nui as morning dawned, the early risers stumbling out of their homes and meeting up, sharing umbrellas and food, and swapping rumours of the strange events of the previous night. The chute system hummed into life, matoran already hurrying to other metru to start work, while in Ga-metru the small fishing fleet quietly sailed out of the harbour, leaving the sleeping town behind. Soft rain fell on the island of Metru Nui as morning dawned, the early risers stumbling out of their homes and meeting up, sharing umbrellas and food, and swapping rumours of the strange events of the previous night. The chute system hummed into life, matoran already hurrying to other Metru to start work, while in Ga-metru the small fishing fleet quietly sailed out of the harbour, leaving the sleeping town behind.

In the rooms containing most of the Toa and Turaga, few were awake. Soft voices could be heard from the kitchen where Reshana and Solis sat talking over a hot drink, while Sheranu had slipped off to go for a walk. A fresh burst of rain against the roof briefly roused several people, most muttering something and drifting back into sleep.

Kokua however stirred and frowned, momentarily confused as to why she was asleep on the couch. She slowly sat up, wincing and rubbing her forehead as it ached and glanced around the room.  
"Oh sis," she muttered sadly as her gaze fell on the mess left from the fight. She pushed away the blanket and quietly got to her feet, taking care to not wake any of the others. Another wave of rain masked any sound she made as she crossed the room to stare at the damage, before something grey caught her eye and she crouched to get a better look.

"Oh no," she whispered a moment later as she unearthed part of what had been Aikane's quarter staff. She could see the other half lying a foot away, and she gingerly shifted to pick it up, any hope of repair deserting her as she tried to fit the shattered ends together. They were no longer their old colour, but now a dark inert grey like one of the training staves. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she blindly shoved them away before moving to the window and resting her head against the cool glass as she tried to calm down.

A few minutes later she had hold of herself again and she turned back to the broken staff and ran a hand over it again, a frown crossing her face as the oddest idea occured to her. She cocked her head, peering at it for a long moment, then shook her head, dismissing it as crazy. She got up again, stretching and glancing behind her as there was a soft clatter and a stifled giggle from the kitchen before pausing, her frown deepening. It almost felt as though she had been nudged back towards the staff, the odd sensation coming again as she once more turned to leave. She stood, confused then hesitantly picked up the two halves again, and as she crept towards the door, a strange sense of almost approval surrounded her.  
"I'm losing my mind," she muttered, pausing to pull on a lightweight cloak before dashing out into the rain.

Half an hour later she landed in the Ta Metru square and hurried off to where the sleepy looking weaponsmith was just starting his day.

The sound of dishes clattering and voices talking from downstairs roused Anuenue several hours later, the rainbow hued Turaga frowning as she sat up and glanced blearily around, noticing that both Nokama and Gali were gone.  
"Could have woken me," she muttered, her frown deepening as a look at the small clock on the table revealed it was past ten in the morning. She straightened her robe and left the room, noticing that given the number of closed doors down the hall, she was not the last to awaken. She headed down the stairs and into the main living room and winced slightly at the noise. Most of the Toa were awake and talking, some leaning over charts and maps spread out over tables while others bickered about supplies and transportation. A number of matoran had joined them, adding to the sense of chaos. Kokua was sitting on a couch, watching Tahu talking with a pair of Ga-matoran, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Lewa prodding her into drinking from a steaming mug in front of her, while Kopaka stood at the window, watching something out in the garden.

"You look as confused as I feel,"  
Anuenue turned to see Solisha leaning against the wall, watching the scene before her with a slightly overwhelmed expression on her mask.  
"I only just woke," she continued, smiling as she spotted a green figure heading towards her, two mugs in hand. "...and -"  
She shrugged, gesturing towards the chaos again, her smile returning as Malie joined the pair and handed her one of the drinks.  
_"__Morning Turaga," _he managed to sign with one hand._ "__I...I would have, but -" _he began, gesturing to his mug.  
"It's fine, there's a few people I need to speak with anyway," Anuenue interrupted, smiling a little at the Toa of Air's expression. "You two have breakfast, I'll talk to you later,"

On her way to the kitchen she paused by where Kopaka stood and followed his gaze out into the garden. Gali was sitting cross legged on one of the benches in the garden, mask upturned to the pouring rain. She was almost back to her normal colouring, Anuenue glancing at Kopaka who nodded, guessing at what she was about to say.  
"She has another ten minutes, then I will call her in," he said quietly. He gestured to where a towel and blanket lay neatly folded on the chair beside him.  
"Thanks. When she comes in, let her know I"m in the kitchen please?  
Kopaka nodded, Anuenue glancing at him curiously, wondering if she was imagining things or whether there was a faint pink tinge to the Toa of Ice's mask.

"...unless we hear anything, there's very little to go on,"  
"What if we contacted - oh hello sis,"  
Anuenue nodded a greeting to her brothers as they glanced up at her.  
"No luck?" she asked, gesturing to the stack of books Dume and Whenua were pouring over.

"It's hard to tell," he said with an unhappy shrug. "We have so little to go on -" he pointed at the small pile of items retrieved from the being's bag "- we could be completely overlooking something,"  
He watched as Anuenue carried her mug over and slumped on the nearest chair, frowning at the items in dislike.  
"He never said anything to identify him, or his organisation?"  
Anuenue shook her head, "Nothing. Just...what I assume are the usual taunts," she said with an unhappy shrug. "I thought that between Gali, Amaya and myself we might be able to reach her,"  
"We had thought of that," Whenua said, tossing a journal aside with an irritated sigh. "We can only hope that they are still in range,"

He looked doubtful as he spoke, then looked apologetic as Anuenue replied.  
"I know it's not likely brother, but what other choice have we?"

An awkward silence fell, only broken when Nokama and Matau entered the room, the pair sitting beside Anuenue.  
"We're not the last-latest I see?" Matau asked, ignoring the disapproving look Dume shot him. "Our fiery bro still asleep?"  
"Soundly, when I left," Onewa answered, drumming his fingers on the table before standing up. "I will be back in a moment,"  
"Where are you - never mind," Matau muttered as the door slammed behind the Turaga of Stone.

Five minutes later there was a tap on the door and Gali peered in, a blanket around her shoulders, Amaya right behind her.  
"Feeling better sis?" Anuenue asked, smiling as the Toa of Water came to stand beside her, Amaya hanging back by the door.  
"Better than I was," was the quiet reply, the Toa of Water glancing at Amaya. "I'm guessing you want to try and contact her?"

"It's worth a try," the rainbow hued Turaga replied, then nodded her thanks as several of the Turaga moved back, allowing room for Amaya and Gali to sit on either side of her. The Turaga at the other end of the table watched as the trio joined hands and closed their eyes, a faint glow appearing around them as they concentrated.

Ten minutes later they let go and opened their eyes, Nokama sighing at the look of disappointment on their masks.  
"No luck?"  
"Nothing," Gali said unhappily. "Not even the sense you get when one of us is asleep or unconscious...just...nothing,"  
She slumped back in her seat and glanced around at the gloomy faces around her.  
"So...now what?" she asked.

Just as the silence was becoming uncomfortable, Onewa re-entered the room and sat back down.  
"Just where did you disappear-vanish in such a quick-hurry? Matau asked, shifting his chair so that there was enough room.  
"I thought the Rahaga might have some ideas," he answered, reaching for another roll. "I asked several of the Toa to go ask them to join us,"  
"I would have thought they would have come last night?"  
"Why didn't you just ask - wait, the shadow twins?! Why didn't we - "  
Amaya and Whenua glanced at each other as they spoke at the same time, before the earthen Turaga chuckled and gestured for the Toa of Colour to speak first.

"I...I think I can answer that..." Amaya began hesitantly. "I don't know why the shadow twins didn't grab her when she was first taken, but...they're not around now, I tried to ask..."  
She sighed.  
"I w-wish we knew more about the shadow twins,"  
"As do we all," Onewa replied. "As for your question, we asked the Rahaga to stay in our respective Metru just in case...

The other Turaga grimaced at the memories this statement brought back.  
"I hope they have some good ideas," Amaya murmured, glancing out the window at the rain. "I hate just sitting around like this, I want to _do _something,"  
"We all do sis," Anuenue replied quietly then glanced over to the door as footsteps approached.  
"It's about time fire-bro," Matau quipped as Vakama entered the room, looking distinctly annoyed.  
"Well if nobody thought to wake me, I can't help it if I slept longer than you would have liked," the Turaga of Fire shot back, looking around for a chair.

"You can have mine," Amaya said, standing abruptly and gesturing to her chair. "I'm going to go see how the others are getting on,"  
She bowed to the group and left. Gali exchanged a glance with Anuenue and nodded, leaving to follow their sister.

"What was that about?" Whenua wondered, watching as the door shut behind them then looking at Anuenue.  
"Gali will see if she's alright," was his only answer, before the discussion turned back to how they were to find Aikane.

"Hey, are you alright - " Gali began as she caught up with Amaya, then shook her head as Amaya just looked at her.  
"Yeah, I know that's a stupid question, you know what I mean," she added patiently, refusing to let go of Amaya's arm. The Toa of Colour looked as though she was about to object, before she sighed and shook her head.  
"I'm alright," she said quietly, slumping against the wall. "I just...they're no better than this lot out here," she continued, waving a hand at the bickering group spread out over the living space.

A faint smile crossed Gali's mask and she nodded.  
"I"m just hoping they're past brawling with each other," she added wryly, eyeing Kopaka as the Toa of Ice glanced over to where Tahu sat.  
"I wouldn't count on it," Amaya muttered in response, then managed a smile as a gold figure spotted them and started making his way over to them.

"Nothing?" he asked as he drew level with the pair, then grimaced at the expression on Amaya's mask. "I had hope - what was that?"

A faint cry and a clunk had come from the kitchen, the trio glancing startled at each other for a moment before they hastily went to investigate. Takanuva cracked open the door and peered in, nodding as Onewa gestured at him to be quiet. He slipped into the room, frowning as he watched Whenua and Matau manoeuvre Vakama onto the window seat. The Turaga of Fire was staring blankly ahead, seemingly unaware of everyone around him, his right hand clutched tightly around something.  
"What happened?" Amaya whispered, watching him with some alarm.  
"We were looking at what the kidnapper left behind, trying to get some clue as to where he took Aikane. Vakama picked up...I don't know what it was, but the moment he touched it, that happened," Nokama answered, glancing up at the Toa of Colour. "He should start to come back to us soon, it's been a while since he's had one that has lasted so long,"

The moments crept on, the tension rising as the Turaga of Fire showed no sign of coming around. Nokama glanced at the clock and then at her closefriend, who shrugged uncomfortably and peered around at his brothers.  
"I think we should ask-fetch one of the healers - "  
"I would much rather that you didn't,"  
Everyone turned to where Vakama was groggily trying to sit up, one hand rubbing his head.

"Spirits that was unpleasant," he muttered, smiling his thanks as he accepted the glass of water Onewa handed him. "I..."  
He paused, gathering his thoughts and trying to ignore the enquiring masks staring at him.

"I may have some idea as to where she is," he said a few minutes later. "It...it was not very clear, but I think we might get a starting point from it,"

xXx

Many hours had passed, and the Turaga were gathered in the conference room in the Coliseum tower, a number of Ga and Onu-matoran with them. On the massive table lay dozens of maps and journals, diaries and ancient textbooks, and just as Whenua flung down a dusty tome with a sound of disgust, there was a tap at the door and a Ga-matoran entered, arms full of yet more scrolls.  
"These were in another storeroom in the Great Temple," she said breathlessly, dropping them on the table before bowing to the Turaga. "I think they show the regions that lie to the north of Metru Nui,"

"It's hardly likely that there'll be jungle that far north?" Onewa asked as he pulled one of the scrolls closer and unrolled it.  
"More likely-possible than a icy-cold rock being to the south," Matau replied tiredly as he also picked a scroll. "Fire-bro did mention volcanic activity, that might explain-account it,"  
Onewa nodded in understanding and went back to his own scroll.

They had been at it for some time, many of the Toa having come and gone over the course of the day, some to help, others reporting on how preparations were going in their respective metru. Vakama's vision had told them that the place they sought was across the ocean, and the Ga-matoran shipwrights were preparing three of the largest ships for the journey, while others were gathering the supplies they'd need.

What hadn't been explained were the occasional scuff marks on someone's armour, or the odd fresh bruise standing out on a suspiciously innocent looking Toa's mask. None of the Turaga had pressed the issue other than a raised eyebrow and a pointed look, and thus far things seemed to be going smoothly.

_"Far too smoothly,"_ Nokama reflected, crossing her arms and watching Pohatu leave. She too had chosen to ignore the impressive split lip he sported, though she wondered just what the normally easy-going Toa had gotten into. She shook her head with a sigh and turned back to the table just as one of the Ga-matoran gave an excited cry.  
"I think I've found something!"

She looked nervous as everyone crowded around to look at where she was pointing, but smiled as Nokama stood beside her and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.  
"Here - these three islands could be the ones we're looking for," she said, tracing a small group on the old map. "The northern most island fits the description of 'cliffs and ice', while this one here - I think it says Eques? - has the symbol for volcano right in the middle. This one doesn't seem to have anything on it, but two out of three...it's the closest we've found yet,"  
She glanced up around at everyone, then allowed Dume to pull the map closer.  
"Eques, Io and Kyla Nui," he said absently, then allowed himself a small grin as several of the archivists started flipping through books.

A moment later the charcoal and black matoran closest to the table looked triumphant and pushed the book he was holding towards the Turaga.  
"Here - " he said, pointing at the paragraph in question. "She's right, Io is ...basically an icy rock, Eques is a surprisingly lush jungle island 'noted for it's volcanic activity' and here, Kyla Nui, a 'small barren island of little interest...except for some impressive ruins.' That's got to be it! Deserted ruins, jungle and cliffs and ice,"  
"I've got some more over here," his friend called over, bringing another large book to the table. "Nothing new, more just a list of the rahi and plants to be found on the islands, but it confirms everything already said,"  
"...and if I'm not mistaken - this old way of writing is hard to read' - I have maps and charts over here," another matoran called, hurrying over to join them with her prize.

"No mistake," Nokama said, leaning over it and smoothing out the scroll. "We should get some of the map makers up here and get some copies drawn out as fast as possible...though at least with this we can work out a rough sailing time, plan for the provisions needed,"  
"I'll head down to Ga-metru now and see if anyone can be spared," the matoran replied, bowing to the Turaga before racing off. Nokama watched her go, then turned to where Vakama stood off to the side.  
"You don't think we're on the right track?" she asked, worried at the distant expression on his mask. It took him a moment to realise that she was speaking to him, before he shook himself and apologised.  
"Sorry sister. I...no, we are definitely on the right track, I can feel it...just...I think we should hurry," he said quietly, glancing towards the window.

"The last I heard, we're looking at three days getting the ships ready and provisioned," Nokama said slowly. "I will go see if that can be shortened any,"  
"Tired of our bickering already sis?" Onewa asked, joining the pair and throwing an amused look at the dispute going on at the table. "I never knew your matoran were so argumentative sis,"  
"Given the state of _your _Toa, brother, I don't think you have a leg to stand on," Nokama retorted. "And I think it would be ... prudent if one of us went to check on our suspiciously quiet friends,"

Most had left for their own Metru to organise their own contributions to the rescue mission, but several lingered, getting progressively more and more peevish with each other. Pohatu had been the most recent to give up after a brief scuffle between himself, Lewa and Ferinus over who would be put on which boat, and had only been broken up when Gali had thoroughly drenched all three before spending the next fifteen minutes shouting at them.

The Toa of Water herself had stalked off to the docks, and after checking the submerged hulls of the boats they were to use, had swum off somewhere to calm down.

Her departure had been watched by several of the matoran working on the boats, the group exchanging a glance.  
"I am very glad we taught the Nuva to sail properly on the trip here," one said, jumping down from where she was checking the rigging. "I would not like to be making this trip,"  
"We'll be lucky to get these back in one piece," her friend agreed from higher up. "I - oh, Turaga Nokama's back,"

The light blue Turaga had just left the chute station when she was met by Reshana and Solis, the latter offering her an umbrella as they headed towards where the boats were moored.  
"I think we'll be ready to sail morning after next," Reshana offered after a moment of silence, glancing over at her sister who seemed off in her own thoughts. "I...I heard that we might have a place to start looking?"  
Nokama nodded.  
"We've found a few possibilities," she answered as they rounded the corner. "And it seems it should be a journey of a week, given good weather, which means you'll need less supplies than we originally thought,"

"That will make things easier," Reshana replied, glancing up as the matoran up in the rigging called out to them. She smiled and waved back, hurrying up the gangplank to talk with them, leaving Nokama and Solis on the pier.

The younger Toa smiled nervously at the Turaga, trying to hide the gnawing anxiety she felt at being sent on a mission a scant two days after her return from the spirit realm. She had barely even begun to use her new powers, let alone discovered their limits, she was but a rank beginner when it came to the spear she now wielded, and she had no idea what her mask even _did_...  
"Solis?"  
She jumped at Nokama's concerned voice and turned to face her, blushing as she realised that she'd broken out in a cold sweat and her hands were clenched by her sides. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, forcing a smile as Nokama eyed her narrowly.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, not lowing her gaze.  
"Fine," Solis lied, glancing up as her sister called down to them. "Just...just a bit nervous is all, I'm fine,"  
She smiled again then all but ran up the gang plank to join Reshana, leaving Nokama thoroughly unconvinced. She followed on slowly, wondering whether it was wise to allow Solisha to go with the other Toa. She sighed, resolving to take Solisha aside later and speak with her properly then smiled and greeted the trio of matoran that had hurried over to her.

At least, she thought before turning her attention to what the matoran were telling her, Solisha would have the help and support of her brothers and sister.

xXx

Over in Ta Metru, Vakama was wondering just how much support his own wayward Toa might reasonably expect given his current mood. The Toa of Fire had managed to offend nearly everyone that morning to the point where not even the Toa known for their tolerance wouldn't speak to him, and had finished by getting into a particularly nasty fist fight with the Toa Nuva of Ice - though, Vakama thought, he was not entirely sure that Tahu had not been justified in taking a swing at his brother's mask.

Banishing that thought - it would only get him into trouble with the other Turaga - he paused, realising that he had no idea where the Toa of Fire had gone. His home was empty and had looked as though nobody had been there since the previous night, and none of the Toa's usual haunts had brought him any luck. He frowned in annoyance, then turned as a voice hailed him. Hakinu was jogging towards him, a faintly amused expression on his mask.

"Looking for Metru Nui's most popular Toa?" he asked wryly as he came to a stop in front of Vakama.  
"He's not causing more trouble?" the Turaga asked with some trepidation.  
"No, Jaller herded him into one of the training grounds and last I saw he was making a punching bag wish it had never been made,"

"This punching bag would not happen to be named Kopaka by any chance?"  
Hakinu rolled his eyes.  
"I would not be surprised," he said dryly, as he pointed out which building they could be found in. "Any message you need me to take back to the Coliseum?"  
"Not just now, thank you," Vakama replied, nodding as Hakinu bowed then hurried off. Vakama watched him leave, before hurrying over to the training building as a fresh burst of rain started.


	3. Stop SOPA

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
